


Pictures Of You

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a trip down memory lane for Jared to understand what he should have always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [http://aythia.livejournal.com/17864.html](http://aythia.livejournal.com/17864.html%22)
> 
> So I caved in...I read all those stories that popped up after _that_ picture and I had to do my own version. Although mine is based on two pictures because I am just special like that.

   
 

~*~

  
They had laughed at it back then. Seen the picture, proof of five years of friendship, and joked about the reactions from the fanbase. He could still remember Jensen's voice as clear as day.

' _I almost feel sorry for them, Jay, they're heartbroken. They say it's us saying goodbye._ '

Even five years later he could still remember his own laugh as they bent over the wedding pictures.

' _That's so silly of them. We would never say goodbye! But it's kinda sweet...the epic love story they think we've got. They're insane, of course, but it's sweet._ '

He wasn't laughing any more, not when it had been three years since he had seen Jensen. Two and a half since they had spoken on the phone. Two since the last text message. And it was still true, they had never said goodbye; they had just drifted apart after the end of _Supernatural_.

Jared looked down at the picture in his hand, looked at the way Jensen's arms were around his neck, his own arm around Jensen's back. He looked at his own face, eyes closed as he hugged his best friend. Five years later, five years of mistakes and wrong choices, and he could easily see what the fangirls had seen. And he thought he was an idiot for not having seen it earlier, for not knowing back then that he had made the wrong choice.

But it had been his future on a silver plate: A beautiful wife at his side, white picket fence and happily ever after. But how could it be happily ever after when Jensen wasn't a part of his life any longer?

He looked down at his finger. The weight of the gold band was gone, but his skin was still pale where the wedding band had been; he sighed. The ring itself had been easy to remove, but it had left a mark on his body that he wanted to get rid of as well.

Looking back, he couldn't pinpoint the moment when it all went wrong. Being married to Genevieve had been easy; most of the time they were off working different projects and he had been able to explain any tension between them as being due to distance, but in the long run, excuses hadn't helped them out and after four years, they had separated. The actual divorce had just gone through and he hadn't removed the wedding ring until he had the papers in his hand declaring Jared Padalecki a single man.

~*~

  
He had heard about it when Jensen's marriage ended; he had been sitting with his phone in his hand but he hadn't managed to dial the number. Didn't want to know if that old number would still work or if Jensen had changed it and never bothered to tell him. One year ago, and now he was there himself, the papers broadcasting the divorce with familiar glee and he was grateful to be able to hide away at his parents' place.

If only he hadn't found the pictures. At first he had avoided the photo album, but one night he had had too much beer and felt like wallowing in self-pity, ending up looking at the pictures from his own wedding day. It all seemed so fake, so hollow, when he knew how it all ended. How much of it had been a show and how little love there had been between them.

His gaze was once again drawn to the tan line on his fingers, the ghost of a wedding ring, of everything he had done wrong. He looked down to the pictures again, Jensen in his arms, holding tight, and he wondered when they had lost that. When it became too much of a bother to actually get together after they used to be the center of each other's worlds. Jensen who used to be the first person he thought about in the morning, whose name was in his thoughts when he fell asleep, and all the way in between. Jensen who was now a stranger.

Jared missed him. It was like the ache of a phantom limb, the fact that Jensen wasn't a part of his life anymore. He looked at the picture and he knew why his marriage hadn't worked. How could it when he was in love with his best friend? When he was deeply, madly in love with Jensen?

~*~

  
Jared sat in his car and looked up at the house he knew Jensen lived in. The soft brown-red bricks enhanced by white window- and door frames. Neat front lawn and blue and white flowers hugging the porch snug. It looked like a home, like a place where there were family dinners and laughter. He had been sitting there for fifteen minutes, too nervous to actually open the car door and walk up to the house.

He didn't know what to say to his former best friend, what he wanted. Well, he knew what he wanted but he didn't think getting it was an option. But as he sat there, he realised that what he wanted more than anything was Jensen, his best friend, back in his life. And that wouldn't happen with him staying in the car, so he finally pushed the door open and stretched out his long limbs. Walking up the path to the front door, he felt butterflies the size of eagles inside his belly; he really had no idea how Jensen would react to seeing him again, but he had to give it a shot. He had to try.

The sound of the doorbell felt ominous as it rang out and Jared caught himself almost wishing Jensen would be away so that he could return to his car and pretend like he had never had the idea to search out Jensen again. Before he could work up a panic, however, he heard footsteps inside the house and the door swung open.

And Jensen was _right there_.

Jensen stared at him open-mouthed, green eyes wide with surprise, and Jared could feel himself blushing as he looked at his former best friend.

"Jared..." Jensen said, barely more than a whisper.

He hadn't changed much over the years. His hair was a bit longer but the freckles were the same, his eyes still shockingly green and his lips still sinfully pink and plush. Jared could see the creases at the corner of his eyes had increased, but he was still Jensen. Still the most beautiful man Jared had ever seen.

"Hey, Jen," he said, and the nickname rolled off his tongue like it hadn't been years since he said it last.

"Jared!"

Before Jared could react, Jensen had thrown himself at him, arms snaking around his neck as Jensen buried his face against Jared's throath, hot puffs of air tickling his skin. Jared didn't even think about it; he put one arm around Jensen's waist and held him close, closing his eyes and breathing in his still-familiar scent.

Jensen leaned back enough to look up at Jared, but he didn't let go of the embrace, his arms locked around Jared's neck.

"We should...go inside. And talk. God...Jared!" he said and pressed closer to Jared once again.

"Yeah, we should," Jared agreed, but didn't let go of Jensen.

Jensen pulled him back inside the house, enough so they could shut the door, but he still clung to Jared like he thought Jared would disappear if they let go of each other.

"I've missed you," Jared whispered, lips against Jensen's soft hair.

For some reason those words broke the spell between them and Jensen pulled away, stepped back from Jared and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You stopped calling me," he said with a suddenly hard tone in his voice.

"And you stopped calling me," Jared said with a sigh. "Really Jen, please don't play the blame game here."

Jensen looked at him, worrying his lower lip with his teeth in a way that Jared remembered well. He couldn't help but remember the way their fans used to gush over that habit of Jensen's and seeing it now, with fresh eyes, he understood. Jensen's tensed shoulders slumped a bit and he moved back into Jared's space.

"I'm so sorry, Jay," he mumbled.

"Same. Things kinda sucked without you."

Jared pulled Jensen back to him. He couldn't get enough of feeling his friend back in his arms. The next time Jensen pulled back, he kept one hand over Jared's heart in an old, familiar gesture.

"Jay, why did you...return to me?"

_Because I love you_.

"Because I realised how much I've missed you. I saw some old pictures of...us. And I..."

Jensen turned his face towards a chest of drawers and Jared saw that on top of it was a picture of them. He knew the picture, knew it well, the way Jensen was looking at him in that picture with fond amusement so clear on his face. It was another of _those_ pictures, a picture that had only cemented the fangirls' thoughts about them.

They both stood looking at the picture for a long time until their eyes met again.

"I see it," Jensen said softly. "I didn't then...but I do now. I see what they saw."

Jared couldn't stop the smile, could feel the way it brought out his dimples, could see the effect it had on Jensen as his eyes turned soft.

"I see it too, Jen," Jared agreed. "And I am so sorry I didn't see it then, I just... You were my best friend."

"You're still mine, if you want to be," Jensen said. "No one can compare to you, Jared."

"And if I want more?" Jared had to ask. "If I want what they saw then? What they were sure we had."

Jensen's eyes turned a darker shade of green as he leaned in closer.

"God yes, Jay. I want that... Want us..."

It was all the invitation Jared needed and he bent down to kiss Jensen, to lick his way inside his best friend's mouth. It wasn't perfect; it was hesitant, too much tongue and teeth and fighting for control. It was messy, and it was everything Jared had hoped for and then some. 

~*~

  
Hours later, they were sprawled out on Jensen's couch, Jared on his back and Jensen half on top of him, one hand still resting over Jared's heart and the other tangled in his hair. Their lips were tingling from all the kissing; their tongues had learned every crook and corner of the other's mouth and their fingers roamed lazily over cloth and skin.

They were still kissing, slow, languid movements, soft moans spilling from their lips. There were things they needed to talk about, but all that had been said so far were mumbled words of ' _Sorry_ ' and ' _I missed you_ ' and ' _Mmm...yes..._ ' and that was enough, until it wasn't. Until the intensity of their kisses picked up and their contented moans changed into something more demanding.

Jensen's skin felt like fire under the tips of Jared's fingers and he felt a strong need to be closer to Jensen, to feel more, taste more and if Jensen's way of pushing closer to him was anything to go by, he wasn't alone. But then Jensen pulled away, sat up on the sofa and Jared felt fear rippling through him until he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Bedroom..."

Jared could only nod. He couldn't even think that maybe they were rushing things, maybe this was a bad idea, because it was _Jensen_ , and they belonged together, they had always been good together. Jensen took his hand and lead him up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Neither of them even stopped to think about it; they just fell on the bed, lips fused together again, and started pulling at each other's clothes.

Jensen gasped and arched up against him when Jared pulled his tee off and ran his hands over soft, freckled skin. Within minutes they were both naked and they stopped to look at each other. It wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked, but it was the first time that it meant something.

"Wow..." Jared mumbled. "We should have done this years ago..."

"Hell yeah," Jensen replied and with a sudden movement, he had Jared pinned on the bed.

Jared gasped at the surprise of Jensen holding him down, kissing him until he was gasping for air. If he had ever imagined this, it hadn't been like this, but this was better than anything he could have imagined. Jensen's hands moved down over his chest and belly, landing on the taut skin of his hips. One hand wrapped around his cock and Jared couldn't stop his groan as he melted into the mattress, his hips snapping up to meet the touch.

"Have you ever..." Jensen asked, looking down to where his hand was stroking.

"No...only wanted you," Jared moaned as he followed Jensen's gaze.

Jensen nodded and kissed Jared again, tongue licking sinfully as he moved his other hand down over Jared's balls and then even lower, stroking his fingertips over the warm skin. Jared couldn't stop pulling away from the touch.

"Shhh, trust me," Jensen mumbled, returning his fingers.

Those words were enough to calm Jared right away; he had always trusted his friend, always would, and this was just a new way to show it. So he relaxed into the touch and closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sparks of pure pleasure that seemed to be eminating from wherever Jensen touched him. He felt Jensen move on the bed but he didn't react until he heard the snap of a lube bottle; his eyes were on Jensen in an instant. A shiver ran through his body as he saw his friend slick up two fingers, but he didn't know if it was from nervousness or anticipation.

Then Jensen's finger pushed inside and Jared gasped in a breath; it was new and strange and there was a slight burn, but at the same time it was raw pleasure that had his hips pushing down on Jensen's fingers and his eyelids fluttering shut. It wasn't what he had been expecting, none of the awkwardness that should be there when you go to bed with your best friend whom you haven't seen in years. Instead it was comfort and home. It was good.

Jensen worked in a second finger and Jared couldn't keep back his pleading moans and whimpers as he felt those fingers prep him, stretch the muscle open for something bigger. Then Jensen changed the angle of his fingers just a bit and Jared saw stars as rough fingertips touched something inside him. Blinding pleasure put every nerve ending on fire and he was barely aware of the keening sound pouring from his lips until Jensen pulled back, removed the fingers, and left Jared longing to be filled again.

He heard the telltale sound of a condom packet being opened and watched as Jensen rolled it on, stroking himself and biting back against a moan before he met Jared's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jensen asked, cock already positioned at Jared's stretched hole.

Jared only nodded and pushed down, feeling the blunt head pushing inside, stretching him wider than ever before. The slight burn returned, but Jared didn't really feel it. All he could think of was the way Jensen looked while he pushed inside, pupils blown wide with lust and eyes locked with Jared as they took that last step. Jensen didn't stop until he was bottomed out, but then he paused to let Jared adjust to the new feeling of being stretched around a hard cock.

The feeling was strange, but his own cock was rock hard and he could feel how the _new_ and _weird_ were replaced with _yes_ and _more_ as his body adjusted to the intrusion. As he felt himself relax, he saw a smile on Jensen's lips and then Jensen was pulling out, torturously slow, before his hips snapped forward and he was burying himself inside Jared again, both of them moaning loudly as pleasure spiraled out from where they were connected.

Jared didn't even think as he wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist, arching up towards him, meeting each thrust as they picked up speed. He could feel the orgasm build inside him with each pull and thrust of Jensen's hips, sparks crackling under his skin. He reached one hand down to stroke himself but Jensen growled, pushed his hand aside and wrapped his own hand around Jared's cock instead. His fingers were still slick from lube, even wetter from the precome, and the double sensation was too much; Jared's orgasm exploded within seconds and he could feel himself clench hard around Jensen as pleasure made his vision blur. Suddenly a new sensation was added as he felt Jensen coming, cock pulsating inside him and intensifying his orgasm until they both lay spent on the bed, sticky mess of sweat and come and shared breaths as they kissed softly.

"So..." Jensen mumbled against his lips. "That epic love story they thought we had..."

"Yeah, they really were insane... Didn't mean they were wrong, though," Jared said with a smile and he kissed Jensen again.

~*~

  



End file.
